Mia
by Danielle Franks
Summary: Bella es una chica de trece años que por los maltratos de su familia se va a vivir al otro extremo de la finca de sus padres y tiene como vecino a Edward, su único vecino y la única persona cerca de ese lado de la finca. Edward, por una maldición a los hombres de su familia, sus instintos primitivos se descontrolan cada cuarto menguante, teniendo asi deseo sexual incontrolable
1. Chapter 1

_**Hola, aquí traigo una nueva historia, es bastante… explicita.**_

_**Es un reto personal y los personajes que encajan son de Crepúsculo.**_

_**Además que prometí una historia.**_

_**Aquí presentaré una relación dañina con un rango de diferencia de edades bastante grande.**_

_**Bella sufrirá un poco, si pero ella se adaptará poco a poco.**_

_**Resumen:**_

_Bella es una chica de trece años que por los maltratos de su familia, se va a vivir al otro extremo de la finca de sus padres y tiene como vecino a Edward, su único vecino y la única persona cerca de ese lado de la finca._

_Edward, por una maldición a los hombres de su familia, sus instintos primitivos se descontrolan cada cuarto menguante__**. **_

_**Ya saben nada me pertenece solo la trama.**_

_**Con ustedes…**_

_**Mía, solo Mía**_

_**Pov. Bella.**_

Me levanté de la cama con cuidado.

Rogué a Dios porque el día de hoy fuese igual que el de ayer.

Tranquilo.

Aunque no mucho, dado que hubo un fuerte temblor que me hiso perder mi radio, cafetera y tostadora.

Si, mis cosas.

Vivía en el otro extremo de la finca de mi padre, aunque este espacio de tierra en donde tenía mi casa, era mío. Me lo dejó mi madre, René.

La razón por la cual no vivía en la casa grande con mi padre, era porque Carmen, su mujer, le decía cosas de mí que no eran ciertas, es mas yo trataba de no hablarme con nadie de esa casa a menos que fuese estrictamente necesario.

Mi padre, Charlie, me odiaba por según el causar la muerte de mi madre René al momento de mi alumbramiento.

Ilógico, lo sé.

Pero ya me había acostumbrado a sus desplantes y su odio hacia mí, aunque aun así lo quería mucho. El era mi padre.

Es mas agradecía al cielo, vivir en donde lo hacía, era una casa no tan grande pero tampoco pequeña, tenía tres cuartos, los cuales uno era mi habitación, el otro mi biblioteca y el otro era el multimedia… si, no había cuarto de invitados, a quien traería si no tenía amigos.

Ni nadie que me quisiera, solo tenía a mi padrino, el señor Jenks.

Pero volviendo al tema de la casa, agradecía tener este lugar que por fuera parecía una casa humilde de color blanco, con tejas negras y adentro era todo lujo, que vivir en esa casa, soportando a Tanya, Irina, James y Kate, mis hermanastros.

Vivía aquí desde hace dos años.

Lo que detonó que yo viviese aquí, fue que una noche, James, entró a mi habitación en medio de la noche e intentó abusar de mí.

Yo lo golpee con un jarrón en la cabeza, mi padre no me creyó y me dijo que me largara de sucosa que no soportaba vivir con una mentirosa.

Así que aquí vivo en mi casa, una casa en la que me siento segura y cómoda.

Enderecé tanto el reloj, como el portarretratos con la foto de mi madre para tener una visión perfecta de ella apenas me levantaba por las mañanas.

Me puse de pie y enderecé mi cama.

Caminé hasta el baño y entré en la ducha.

Me lavé el cabello y bañé con mi gel. No usaba jabón en barra ya que recogía muchas bacterias.

Si, era rara, extraña y demás, pero así era yo y estaba feliz con ello.

A pesar de todo, yo era feliz.

Era más o menos independiente, ya que mi padre, me enviaba una mensualidad algo extremista de diez mil dólares.

Según él o eso creo yo, piensa que como soy chica al igual que Kate, Irina y Tanya me deben gustar las comparas y gastar más de lo necesario.

Nada más alejado de la verdad.

A duras penas, me gasto quinientos al mes.

Y eso porque me gustaban las ferias, el cine y el teatro.

Además de las compras de los víveres.

Quizás no me estaba criando bajo la tutela de unos padres, pero creía que no estaba creciendo mal.

Digo, no me gustaba beber, ni las drogas. Me gustaba leer y aprender, iba bien en el colegio.

Me preocupaba por aprender cada día más y no ser irritante.

Trataba de auto educarme.

Y para mi, mi vida estaba bien.

Salí de la ducha, escurrí mi cabello y me envolví en mi albornoz.

Una vez mi cabello seco y perfectamente peinado, la ropa interior puesta- la guardaba en el baño- fui a mi habitación y busqué en mi armario.

Yo no soy amante de las compras pero me gustaba tener lo necesario y adecuado.

Me arreglé con un conjunto de pantalón crema camisa morada y fui a la cocina, para preparar mi desayuno.

Mientras caminaba por mi casa, verificaba y enderezaba los objetos.

Me gustaba la perfección y la limpieza.

Llegué a la cocina y me preparé un poco de fruta, huevos, tortitas y beicon.

Una vez limpia la cocina, lavado mis dientes y tomado mis útiles, salí de la casa, con dirección al porche.

Ahí vi mi autocicleta… un gran nombre.

Fue un regalo del señor Jenks, por mi cumpleaños número trece.

Además me la regaló cuando se enteró de mi resfriado a causa de la lluvia cuando venía de regreso a casa en mi bicicleta.

Por eso en su fábrica de autos, la mandó a modificar, las llantas fueron más gruesas, le colocó un asiento y carrocería con cubierta de acero para que no me mojase cuando llovía.

Tenía pedales ya que no podía utilizar nada a motor ya que no tenía la edad suficiente para tener un auto.

En fin era algo muy importante para mí y lo cuidaba mucho.

Dejé mi mochila en el espacio de atrás del asiento y coloqué los pies en los pedales.

Cerré la puerta y me puse el cinturón de seguridad.

Y así, tranquila, fui a dar mis clases de hoy viernes.

Pov. Edward.

Mierda, mierda, mierda.

Ese maldito temblor solo trajo desgracias, la caja en donde guardaba las ampollas con la medicina que me preparaba Carlisle para poder estar tranquilo y menos agresivo, estos días se cayó al suelo, perdiendo así todo el contenido de las tres ampollas.

Y lo peor de todo, es que Carlisle, estaba de vacaciones con Esme.

Mierda.

Estaba intranquilo, impaciente y deseoso por enterrarme en un coño húmedo y dulce, pero solo sabía que aun no lo tendría, ese paraíso mojado solo le pertenecía a ella. Bella. Mi vecina.

Me senté en la ventana, a esperar a que pasara con su vehículo.

Mientras esperaba a que pasara, miré a mí alrededor.

Mi casa era cómoda, impersonal y elegante.

Todo era blanco o negro, no había intermedio.

Negué con la cabeza. No me agradaba nada mi casa.

Le hacía falta ella.

Con su olor a fresas.

Pero ella estaría aquí en tres años.

Aun era pequeña.

_Ya tiene curvas y un coño ardiente en donde hundirte._

Traté de alejar esos pensamientos sacudiendo la cabeza.

Ese era mi instinto, la bestia que habitaba en mí.

Esa que cada vez que se acercaban estos días me pedía que me hundiera en ella y la hiciera mía de una vez por todas, pero mi razón con ayuda de la medicina me la controlaban.

Pero ahora no hay medicinas y mi razón está a punto de esfumarse

Sentía que mi polla estaba despertando.

O más bien ya estaba despierta.

Apuñé mi mano derecha y la presioné contra mi erección.

Gruñí.

Oh mierda, esto dolía.

Debía controlarme, debía poder hacerlo.

_No es que puedas, es que no queremos controlarnos, la deseamos. Es nuestra, por qué esperar?_

Es muy pequeña.

_Tú y yo sabemos que no es cierto, ya tiene lo necesario. O me vas a decir que no quieres deleitarte con su sabor._

Una nena…

_Una nena, que ya tiene culo y tetas_

Es pura y dulce, no quiero dañarla.

_Y no lo haremos._

Es una niña que d seguro aun juega cosas de nenas

_Entonces jugaremos a la casita_

Es un angelito…

_Que probara la dicha de hacer el amor…_

La discusión entre mi razón y mi instinto, menguó, al verla pasar.

Estaba tan hermosa.

_Vamos, esta solo a diez metros_

No…

Terminó de pasar y respiré.

Craso error.

Percibí un olor a Fresas en el ambiente.

El dolor en mi entrepierna era tan agudo, que no pude hacer más que deslizar mi mano y acariciarme.

Me imaginé dentro de su apretado coño, entrando y saliendo, lentamente.

Escuchándola gemir, decir mi nombre, entrar en ella, con más frenesí.

Luego colocando una de sus cremosas piernas sobre mi hombro para poder enterrarme más y más profundo en su paraíso húmedo.

Besando sus pequeños y vírgenes pechos.

Acariciando su perfecta piel.

Seguir entrando una y otra vez y ella estrangularme poco a poco.

Con mis dedos presionar su clítoris empapado, besar sus labios rosados, mientras frotaba circularmente su botón rodado.

Ser estrangulado y exprimido por completo en su interior por un potente orgasmo a la vez que ella se corría a mí alrededor.

Acompasé mi respiración, tratando de tranquilizarme.

La necesitaba, necesitaba hacerla mía.

Pero no debía, no podía.

_Pero si queremos._

Nunca será con su consentimiento…

_Es mejor pedir perdón que pedir permiso…_

Pero es virgen…

_Si no nos damos prisa, alguien más puede venir y robárnosla._

Eso nunca ella es mía.

_Pero tú dices que aun es muy pronto…_

Lo es…

_Pero no para el que venga…_

Apuñé las manos, me puse de pie.

Mientras caminaba hasta la cocina, la sensación de humedad en mis pantalones me incomodaba.

Llegué al frízer, saqué las tres bolsas de hielo, y las llevé hasta la bañera.

Vacié las tres bolsas, y esperé a que cayera el agua.

Me quité la ropa negra, entré en la tina, y cerré los ojos.

Tenía que calmarme u poco antes de salir de casa y buscar a una de mis amigas y desfogarme con ella.

******BELLA*******

Un aroma a fresas penetró en mis fosas nasales.

Me enderecé de golpe y me pregunté si me había demorado demasiado…

Miré el reloj que había en la pared y me di cuenta de que solo habían pasado dos horas.

Salí del agua, tomé un bóxer limpio, y me enfundé en mis vaqueros.

Caminé hasta llegar a la ventana que daba a su patio.

Y cuando la vi, inclinada dentro de su auto, buscando no se que, con su culo al aire, enfundado en esos pantalones, supe que ya no había vuelta atrás, había perdido la batalla.

_Por fin nuestra…_

_Bella, mi dulce y deliciosa Bella, pronto serás mía…_

_**Bueno aquí está la historia.**_

_**Como ya dije es un reto personal.**_

_**A los que la leen bueno muchas gracias.**_

_**Nos leemos **_

_**Danielle Franks. *_***_


	2. Chapter 2: Inocencia Perdida

_**Hola a todos, gracias por el apoyo.**_

_**Como les dije este es un reto personal y los retos personales, no los abandono.**_

_**Amo escribir y que quede claro que este fic no lo dejo y espero que no pase de Marzo.**_

_**Como les dije, la historia sería bastante explicita, para los que me preguntaron si la seguiría, les digo que sí. No me gusta abandonar.**_

_**Encarecidamente les pido que me recomienden fic que ustedes crean que me llamen la atención. Ya sea Harry Potter Crepúsculo, Inuyasha y Naruto acepto de todo menos Yuri.**_

_**YA SABEN ESTO ES RATED **_M

_**Con ustedes…**_

_**Inocencia Perdida.**_

_**Pov. Bella.**_

Llegué al colegio y estacione mi autocicleta.

Tomé mis cosas y bajé de ella poniéndole seguro.

Entré al colegio, me dirigí al baño y analicé mi aspecto.

Arreglé mi peinado y estiré mis ropas.

Asentí mirándome al espejo y salí del tocador, para luego dirigirme a mi salón.

Entré al aula y tomé asiento en el primer pupitre que da a la ventana.

Saqué mis apuntes de física.

Si. Física.

Se supone que a mis trece años, debería estar en segundo o tercero, pero luego de varios exámenes de conocimientos y el año que me pasaron en primaria, estoy en quinto año.

En la primaria, me esforzaba al máximo para que mi padre me mirara y por eso sacaba las mejores calificaciones por lo cual me subieron de año.

Y a menudo estudiaba y trataba de entender todo lo que pudiera.

Y estaba feliz con mis logros.

Mis tiempos libres, estudiaba física y química, de ambas materias, intentaba probar todo a base de experimentos y demás cosas, ganando así ferias científicas.

Pero mi padre nada de eso notó.

Pero no importaba, algún día lo haría.

Mis hermanastras, si estaban en tercer curso.

Salí de mis cavilaciones, cuando llegó el profesor de Física.

-. Buenos días muchachos, hoy amanecí con ganas de mandarles un trabajo en grupo. Quiero que me hagan un proyecto sobre hidráulica para exponerlo la próxima semana. Más bien el próximo viernes.

-. En grupos de cuantos?- preguntó Lauren.

-. De cuatro por la complejidad del proyecto- esto no me gustaba nada.

De lo que si estaba segura era de que iba a ir sola.

-. Vamos con Isabella- cerré los ojos y negué con la cabeza.

Ellas querían ir conmigo, ya que elegían mi casa y por ende veían al Señor Cullen, mi vecino.

Pero ese no era el problema, por mi podían verlo todo lo que quisieran. El problema fue que la última vez llenaron mi casa de gente y formaron una fiesta, que solo el Señor Cullen pudo parar y eso fue porque me vio molesta tratando de sacarlos de mi casa.

Levanté lentamente la mano-. Si Isabella?

-. Voy sola- el asintió rendido.

-. Pero te descontaré el quince por ciento por no trabajar en grupo- asentí.

No me importaba con tal de no tenerlas en mi casa.

La clase terminó y esas chicas se acercaron a mí.

-. Eres una egoísta Isabella.

Las ignoré.

-. Ella lo que quiere es quedarse con su vecino- nada más alejado de la verdad.

El señor Cullen, era apuesto pero no me gustaba de ese modo, es más de ningún modo.

Era solo mi vecino.

Hasta el momento, nunca me había llamado la atención ningún chico.

Creo que leer, me había hecho muy exigente.

Y si bien mi vecino era guapo, algo en su mirar o su aura no me hacia clic.

Y por encima de todo, era mucho mayor que yo.

Así que no le prestaba mucha atención.

-. Sola- ellas me miraron con desdén.

La profesora de Matemáticas, llegó y mientras daba sus clases, se escuchó el ruido de una explosión, las alarmas sonaron y nos evacuaron.

Al parecer, fue un problema en el laboratorio de Química.

Nos enviaron a casa, y yo más que feliz me fui a la mía.

Cuando llegué, me bajé y cuando iba a sacar mi mochila, se quedó atascada así que me incliné, tratando de sacarla.

De repente, sentí que me tapaban la nariz y la boca con un pañuelo, traté de ver quien era pero la oscuridad me consumió.

******ECIS******

Me desperté, y sentí que besaban mi cuello.

Me removí.

No entendía nada, era muy confuso.

Me desperté del todo al sentir que mordía mi pezón.

Grité.

Lo que vi me dejó en shock.

Era el señor Cullen, desnudo y yo tambien lo estaba.

-. Aléjese!- traté de apartarlo pero él me lo impidió-. No por favor – me sentía tan impotente.

Halé sus cabellos cobrizos en un intento por apartarlo de mi, pero cuando tiré de su cabello, el hizo lo mismo con mi pezón.

Grité.

Empecé a patear y gritar de frustración.

Me paralicé, cuando sentí sus dedos ahí.

Quise alejarlo, pero él hizo algo raro con sus dedos, que me hizo gemir.

Mis sollozos eran incontrolables y trataba de evitar que el siguiera tocándome.

-. No por favor- lloró más.

-. Quedate quieta- me gruñó. Esa no era su voz.

Su voz era terciopelada y transmitía tranquilidad, esta me daba miedo.

Cuando intenté alejarlo de mis pechos, me tomó las manos con brutalidad y las colocó a cada lado de mi cuerpo.

-. Ayuda!-empecé a gritar y tratar de patalear.

Las sensaciones que atravesaban mi cuerpo eran indescriptibles.

Sentía miedo, asco, rabia, y placer…

Pero predominaban las tres primeras.

Odiaba tener la edad que tenia y no poder contener mis hormonas.

-. Ayúdenme por favor…- gritaba incontrolablemente, aun sabiendo que nadie más que nosotros dos habitaba esta zona.

-. Sabes que nadie te ayudará…- su cuerpo fue bajando, hasta que llegó a mi intimidad.

-. No! Suélteme por favor- sentí que pasaba su lengua por ahí.

Miré a todos lados, tratando de pensar, pero no podía.

Traté de patear, pero él con una de sus manos, inmovilizó mis muslos.

Pequeños gemidos, escapaban de mis labios, mientras yo trataba en vano de acallarlos. Me sentía sucia, y de lo peor por sentir aquello.

Quería que ese hombre parara, que me dejara.

Con la mano libre, halé su cabello-. No… ya déjeme- arañé su rostro.

Sentí como apretaba más mi muslo y mi otra muñeca, haciendo que lo soltara por el dolor.

Su boca siguió atormentándome, y no sé qué sucedió, que sentí un cosquilleo en mi bajo vientre.

-. Dios mío ayúdame- miraba toda la habitación, trataba de removerme, pero no podía.

Varios espasmos recorrieron mi cuerpo y el siguió lamiendo y besando mi centro.

-. No…- me pregunté que había hecho yo para merecer esto.

Volvió a subir por mi cuerpo, besando todo a su paso.

-. Eres mía- dijo mirándome a los ojos. Sus ojos que antes eran de color verde esmeralda, ahora eran de un tono más oscuro.

-. Déjame…- lo vi dudar y el color de sus ojos fluctuar.

Me dolía el cuerpo, pero eso no se comparó con lo que sucedió o el dolor que sentí.

Un grito desgarrador salió de mis labios.

-. NOOOO- traté de apartarlo, buscando apaciguar el dolor que sentía.

Estaba desesperada, abrumada y dolorida.

-. Quedate quieta de una maldita vez, o sino dolerá mas- traté de calmarme, pero me era imposible.

-. Por qué? Que te hice?- le preguntaba.

-. Te amo- estaba mal. No entendía como decía amarme si yo ni siquiera le hablaba-. Ese día de la cena con tu familia, en tu antigua casa, te vi y mi instinto de reclamó. Poco a poco, averigüé sobre ti, te veía ir y venir de la escuela y me encantaba. Luego te mudaste y te pude ver más seguido. No sabes cuánto me contuve, pero ya no pude. Necesitaba demostrarte que te amaba y que eres mía. Que me perteneces, que nos pertenecemos- empezó a moverse y yo traté de apartarlo. De nuevo. Sin lograr nada.

Lo que él me decía era inconcebible. Estaba enfermo.

-. Déjame, salte por favor- pequeños gemidos salieron de mis labios.

Yo no quería esto, pero no entendía por qué mi cuerpo respondía.

-. Mi amor, te amo- dijo mientras se apropiaba de mis labios.

Lo mordí y él me embistió con fuerza.

No sé cuantas veces más hizo eso, solo sé que el cosquilleo en mi bajo vientre regresó y volví a sentir lo mismo que la vez anterior.

Al rato él se quedó quieto.

Solo quería que se apartara, que saliera de mi cuerpo, que ya no me tocara.

Que no me hiciera más daño.

Tenía tantas ganas de borrarlo de mi cuerpo, pero no tenía fuerzas para moverme.

La oscuridad quería apoderarse de ella.

Pero antes de que lo lograra, escuchó:

-. Perdóname mi amor- era esa voz suave y aterciopelada que ella recordaba.

_**Bueno aquí esta, espero que les guste. Pensé hacerlo más intenso pero me reprimí por algunos de los comentarios en los que me pedían que no fuese tan cruel. Les agradecería encarecidamente, que me recomendaran historias que ustedes creen que me puedan gustar.**_

_**Si quieren otro capítulo, nos leemos mañana.**_

_**Besos.**_

_**Gracias por los comentarios, favoritos y alertas. No se preocupen no pretendo abandonar mis historias y espero terminarla en marzo.**_

_**Espero que me apoyen tanto como en el primer capítulo. Si no es mucho pedir.**_

_**Danielle Franks.**_


	3. Chapter 3: Maldición

_**Hola chicos, muchas gracias por todo su apoyo.**_

_**No puedo creérmelo, 23 reviews en un capitulo.**_

_**Wow.**_

_**Es un logro.**_

_**Sé que prometí un capitulo pero en verdad lo siento. Entré a la escuela y se me dificultaron las cosas un montón.**_

_**Pero eso no es excusa.**_

_**Cuando tenga un tiempito en las noches luego de hacer mis tareas por supuesto. Escribiré.**_

_**Es mi último año de escuela y quiero esforzarme. **_

_**Gracias de nuevo y espero que este capítulo despeje sus dudas.**_

_**Ya saben la trama es mía, lo demás es de Meyer.**_

_**La que me pidió que Edward no sufriera, bueno lo veo difícil. Al igual que Bella.**_

_**Con ustedes ahora sí.**_

_**Maldición.**_

_**Pov. Edward.**_

Le pedía perdón una y otra vez, estaba desesperado.

Ella no se merecía esto.

Era un monstruo.

_No eres un monstruo, solo tomaste lo que por derecho nos pertenece._

Ella no quería.

_Si quería, tuvo dos orgasmos. Dime para ti, que es no querer…_

Ella no respondió porque quisiera.

_Pero lo hizo._

Ella solo te reconoció, su parte primitiva nos reconoció. Ella no lo sabe.

_Pues se lo tienes que decir._

Lo mejor es alejarme de ella y no hacerle más daño

_Es nuestra no tenemos por qué alejarnos. Es mas no lo haremos._

Si, lo haré. No le haré más daño.

_Eso, si yo te lo permito. Ya la encontramos y no la vamos a dejar ir._

No quiero que me vea así otra vez. Las cosas pudieron ser diferentes. Pude esperar más y enamorarla, pero la viol…

_Piensa lo que quieras, pero las cosas pasaron y ya, no puedes hacer nada para cambiarlo. Ella es nuestra y lo será siempre._

Lo siento pero no, es mejor que me aleje.

_Y qué pasa si viene otro, vas a dejar que ella sea poseída por otro, vas a dejar que ella se nos escape de las manos solo por ser un buen samaritano. No seas marica. Ella es nuestra lo quiera o no. _

Detesto ser lo que soy!

_No sabes cuánto lo disfruto._

Ya cállate, cállate por favor…

Tomé mi cabeza con mis manos.

Salí poco a poco del cuerpo de Bella, y la miré.

Mi angelito, mi nena, estaba toda marcada, tanto por mis manos como por mi boca.

Tenía chupetes en el área del pecho, sus pezones estaban rojos e hinchados, su vientre tenía unas cuantas marcas.

Sus piernas, tenían las marcas de mis manos y mas su muslo derecho, que lo más probable es que le saliera un hematoma.

Su cuerpo, había sido mal tratado y ultrajado por mí.

La cubrí con las mantas con cuidado, me puse de pie y fui al baño.

Me sentía la peor mierda.

Yo quería esperar, quería que se enamorara de mí, que fuéramos felices, una pareja normal. Por lo menos hasta que tuviese los quince años en donde ya era más madura.

Pero no pude hacerlo.

Entré en la regadera, y con agua muy caliente y una esponja bastante dura, empecé a restregar mi cuerpo.

Me sentía una basura, una porquería el peor ser que pario esta tierra.

No sé cuánto tiempo estuve en el baño, solo sé que cuando salí, mi piel estaba bastante roja y en algunos lados estaba lastimado.

Pero aun así me sentía sucio.

Cuando fui a la habitación, la encontré vacía.

Ella se había ido.

_Qué esperas para buscarla, ella debe estar aquí, con nosotros._

Es mejor así.

Luché contra mi instinto pero esta vez, mi razón ganó.

Me senté en la esquina de la cama.

Y pensé, que había pasado, porqué me había perdido a mí mismo.

Pero la respuesta era sencilla.

La maldición.

Y de que trataba, pues bien.

Hace años, antes de que yo naciera, y lo hicieran mis hermanos mayores Jasper y Emmett, mi padre Carlisle Cullen, tenía una amistad con mi madre Esme la mujer que amaba, pero ella tenía una hermana que se llamaba Venus.

Venus estaba enamorada de mi padre, pero él no le hacía caso. El solo tenía ojos para Esme

Cuando mi padre se enteró de que estaba comprometido, es decir Venus y él, y que Esme estaba comprometida con otro hombre, decidió huir con ella.

El prometido de Esme no hizo nada, ya que ni le importaba, pero Venus sí.

Le vendió su alma al diablo, con tal de hacerle pagar su traición.

A partir de ese pacto, les buscó.

Cuando les encontró, pero la visión que tuvo de ellos, en su noche de bodas, la hizo perder los estribos.

Ese día estaba ebria y en vez de pronunciar bien la maldición, que era dejarlo sin pene, nos condenó a perder los estribos cada cuarto menguante, a ser irracionales y que nuestra bestia o instinto, se apoderara de nosotros. Y tener deseos sexuales incontrolables.

Y así, sucedió.

Jasper, consiguió a su mujer, en su mejor amiga del colegio, ella por lo que sé, no lo amaba, pero si lo quería lo suficiente como para entender su situación y aceptar su realidad. Ella está embarazada ahora.

Emmett, encontró a su mujer, cuando fue a un bar, y ambos terminaron teniendo sexo. Ella a la mañana siguiente se fue, dejándolo solo.

Según se, su instinto se durmió y no pudo tener más sexo con nadie, hasta que la encontró, ella se negó a estar con él. Dijo que cuanto su bestia la reconoció, la tomó en plena sala de juntas, luego de que todos los socios se fueron. Según él cuando despertó su i9nstinto fue arrasador e imperativo, necesitado y desesperado.

Y yo… violé a mi compañera.

Salí de mis pensamientos al ver la mancha de sangre en mis sabanas.

Bella.

Sangre…

Bella.

No…

Siempre he escuchado, que cuando a las mujeres les pasa eso… algunas se suicidan…

Salí de casa despavorido.

Llegué a la puerta de su casa y del masetero, saqué la llave que ella guardaba en caso de emergencia.

Como lo sabía?

Sencillo, la vigilaba.

Y se preguntaran que hacia todo el día.

Pues bien.

Mi jornada iba con la de ella.

Trabajaba de siete a dos de la tarde en mi empresa.

Y de que era mi empresa, bueno yo cree un programa que permitía descargar música y por el cual gané mucho dinero y monté mi empresa de telecomunicaciones.

La más grande de Estados Unidos.

Y se preguntaran que edad tenía cuando cree el maldito programa.

Bueno tenía veinte años y poco a poco y con ayuda de mi padre cree mi empresa.

Ahora a mis veintiséis años, era asquerosamente rico y un desgraciado pederasta.

_Me vas a hacer llorar, solo tomamos lo que nos pertenece y ya. Fin del cuento. Hubieses preferido que alguien se hundiera en ella y no ser nosotros. Que se fuera con otro y que ese otro disfrutara de su virginal cuerpo?_

No…

_Entonces ya cálmate y vamos a jugar un poco…_

Abrí la puerta y su aroma me llegó.

Mi entrepierna despertó de inmediato.

Clavé mis pies en el suelo, no podía lastimarla de nuevo.

_Vamos, camina…_

No.

Pero el miedo de que ella se quitara la vida, fue el que me movió.

Cuando llegué, la encontré en la tina.

Respiré de alivio.

Estaba dormida, aferrada a sus piernas.

Vacié la bañera, la envolví con la toalla y tomé en brazos.

Ella se despertó y cuando me vio se quiso alejar-. No por favor…- sus palabras me destrozaron.

-. No te haré nada- ella no me creyó y siguió tratando de apartarse-. Déjame curar tus heridas- ella bajó la cabeza y empezó a llorar.

_Si supiera cómo me excita cada vez que llora, no lo haría._

-. No llores por favor- regué porque dejara de hacerlo.

No quería volver a ultrajarla.

Tomé lo necesario del botiquín que estaba en la mesilla, y fui a la habitación.

La dejé sentada en la cama y ella se quejó. De seguro le hice más daño del necesario al quitarle la virginidad.

Miré sus manos, y las vi inflamadas .

Las tomé y examiné. Tenía una luxación en la izquierda y la derecha.

Le unté pomada y procedí a vendarle.

Me di cuenta de que estaba llorando cuando una lágrima me resbaló por el pecho.

-. Lo siento…- iba a curarle lo demás, pero cuando le iba a quitar la toalla ella se apartó.

Lo que se me ocurrió, fue darle una ibuprofeno.

En la mesilla de noche había una jarra con agua y un vaso.

Vacié un poco de agua en el vaso-. Es para el dolor- deposité la pastilla en su boca, asegurándome de que ella viera como la sacaba de su envoltura y le acerqué el vaso con agua.

-. Vete…- asentí y me puse de pie.

-. Lo siento…

-. Vete.

Salí de su casa y cuando iba a dejar la llave en su lugar…

_No, eso sí que no. Esa llave nos servirá más adelante…_

_**Bueno aquí está el capitulo.**_

_**Espero que me perdonen, pero como les dije entré a la escuela y mandaron muchas tareas.**_

_**Espero poder actualizar el miércoles en la noche.**_

_**Y espero que el capitulo haya saciado parte de su curiosidad.**_

_**Gracias a todos sus reviews y espero el mismo o más apoyo que me dieron en el capitulo anterior.**_

_**Gracias de nuevo a los Favs y followers. **_

_**Y ojalá me dejen reviews**_

**I**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**V**


	4. Chapter 4: Otra Vez

_**Bueno disculpen la tardanza ante todo no puedo hacer casi nada, la escuela me tiene atada y no me deja ni tocar la computadora.**_

_**Los quiero aquí les dejo tremendo capitulo para que tengan hasta el otro sábado.**_

_**Los quiero mucho y espero su apoyo, se que demoro y demás pero sus reviews me suben el ánimo.**_

_**Ya saben nada me pertenece.**_

_**Con ustedes…**_

_**Lejos**_

_**POV. BELLA**_

Cuando escuché que el golpe de la puerta al cerrar, me hundí en mi cama y empecé a llorar. No entendía por qué me pasaba esto. Yo nunca le había dado motivo para que lo hiciera.

Es más nunca le hablaba más de lo estrictamente necesario.

Yo solo trataba de salir adelante por mí misma, enfrentar los obstáculos y salir airosa pero este fue mucho mayor.

Solo esperaba que no pasara nada más.

Y quizás tenía suerte y el ya no me hablarían.

El se veía arrepentido pero no debía confiar, debía irme a algún lugar lejos de él.

Volver a mi casa era algo que jamás pasaría mí padre no me quería ahí y para terminar de amolarla, James podría intentar violarme de nuevo y con las manos como las tenía muy probable y terminaba peor de lo que ya estaba.

Y el señor Jenks, no podía hacer nada hasta no tener mi custodia, cosa que mi padre no quería ceder ya que quedaría muy mal parado frente a sus socios

Así que la única opción, era esperar a graduarme y poder ir a la universidad.

Así me alejaría de todo lo que me hace daño

De él.

Y mi familiar

Todo estaba bien y ahora ya no me importaba nada.

Solo quería que el tiempo pasara rápido y poder irme de aquí.

No quería que me lastimara más.

Quería tener una vida normal.

Pero sabía que a partir de esto nada sería igual

Estaba sola, y nadie creía en mi, nadie le importarían que me pasó ni por qué estoy triste.

A quien le importaba Bella?

Solo al Señor Jenks.

Miré mis vendajes. Ahora como hacía para hacer mis tareas y transportarme a la escuela.

Muchas cosas en que pensar y un dolor de cabeza que se iba haciendo insoportable.

Así que agotada mentalmente me dejé ir en un sueño intranquilo en el que esos ojos verdes que me seguían.

_**¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨Bella¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨**_

Me desperté al escuchar que me llamaban y por un ruido raro.

Contesté la llamada.

-. Isabella... - era Charlie.

-. Papá - quería que me salvara, decirle lo que me pasaba.

-. Necesito que vengas hoy en la tarde a eso de las dos. Voy a dar una parrillada y te quiero aquí sin falta - yo con tantas ganas de contarle de pedirle que me ayudara.

Y solo pude decir :

-. Si papá ...

-. No me avergüences y llega a tiempo - eso terminó de desmoronarme. Cuando más lo necesitaba el solo me pedía esto... pero quizás con el tiempo el ... me quiera.

El ruido que tambien me había despertado, me sacó de mis pensamientos.

Me puse de pie con cuidado y me envolví bien en la toalla.

Tenía los nervios a flor de piel luego de los acontecimientos recientes

Bajé lentamente las escaleras, aun era incomodo moverme.

Cuando llegué al piso de abajo, miré por todas partes para dar con la razones de tal ruido.

Eso me llevó a la cocina.

Y no estaba preparara para lo que vi.

Era el.

Ese monstruo haciendo no se que en la cocina.

-. Sé que quizás no tengas hambre pero debes comer. Y no puedes cocinar...

-. Váyase ya - el bajó la cabeza.

-. Bella...

-. Quiero que se vaya de mi casa y no vuelva más, no sé como entró...

-. No puedes hacer muchas cosas Bella y yo ..

-. Usted nada. Ya no le parece suficiente el daño que me hizo? Que más quiere señor? - me miró y se veía acongojado pero eso no me convencería.

-. No puedo alejarme de ti Bella yo te amo.

-. Cállese por favor no diga cosas que no son ciertas usted no sabe que es amar porque ...- no pude terminar de decir lo que quería, ya que él estaba tomándome fuertemente por los hombros.

-. Y tu si? Amas a alguien más? - me asusté mucho -. Pues déjame decirte que tú eres mía, mi mujer por siempre y para siempre Bella me perteneces - esa no era su voz .

Me solté como pude y retrocedí.

-. Por favor déjeme - el me ignoró, y se abalanzó sobre mí.

-. Bella tu y yo somos uno solo. Estaremos juntos - ya para estos momentos estábamos en el suelo, el apretándome a su pecho y rodeándome con sus extremidades -. Vamos a estar juntos, cuando tengas la mayoría de edad nos casaremos y tendremos bebés - luchaba por soltarme de su agarre no quería que me tocara pero esas últimas palabras, me dejaron de piedra.

Y si...

No, no, no.

Eso no podía pasar.

Y menos con él, con el no.

-. No te preocupes nena yo use preservativo para no dejarte embarazada antes de tiempo, quiero que estudies y seas una profesional y así estar juntos, como pareja - decía cosas sin sentido, estaba fuera de sí.

Pero que iba a hacer yo...

Una idea vino a mi mente.

Denunciarlo.

Si en la Policía me ayudarían.

Y lo alejarían de mí.

-. Pero para eso necesito que te quedes conmigo.

-. No, por favor ya suélteme no soporto que me toque - su agarre se afianzó.

-. Bella eres mía y te voy a tocar cuando y como quiera. Somos una pareja - era esa voz de nuevo.

-. Yo no soy suya ni de nadie y voy a ir a...

-. A qué? A la Policía? - dijo con sorna.

-. Si para que ya no me haga daño.

-. Y quien te va a creer? Bella desde el momento en que tocaste la ducha, borraste todo rastro de prueba que pudiese inculparme demás está decir, que tus padres te creen una mentirosa y viéndome a mí, cualquiera pensaría que querías conmigo

Y tus manos y muslos no prueban nada además se puede atribuir a tu torpeza - eso no era cierto. Debía existir alguna prueba algo que le inculpara.

-. Eso no es cierto algo debe de haber que lo inculpe y lo metan a la cárcel por lo que me hizo.- trate de soltarme pero él se acomodó sobre mí y me quitó a toalla -. No por favor no... - el tomó con cuidado mis dos manos y las colocó a cada lado de mi cuerpo aun con mi reticencia.

-. No por favor ... no quiero que me lastime más.

-. No te voy a lastimar, haremos el amor y lo disfrutaras mucho mi amor - no quería ni me importaba saber que sucedías con su voz pero solo me importaba salir corriendo de ahí.

Pero como si él es más fuerte que yo.

Intenté patearle en su entrepierna pero el esquivó el golpe -. Bella mi amor la pasaremos deliciosamente. Tu solo déjate llevar y veras como te hago ver las estrellas. - estaba gritando clamando por algo de ayuda pero nunca llegó. Y no llegaría.

-. Es que no entiende que me molesta que me toque! Que este cerca de mí.

-. Pues mala suerte mi amor. Voy a estar muy cerca de ti.

- abrió mis piernas y se colocó en medio de ellas.

Pov. Anthony.

Pronto seriamos uno solo de nuevo.

Estar en ese coñito dulce y estrecho era lo mejor.

-. Señor Cullen por favor no me haga daño. Yo no sé qué le pasa pero por favor déjeme.

-. No sabes qué me pasa? Pues bien princesa te lo diré.

-. Suélteme por favor me duele.

_"Por favor, está muy asustada déjala ir "_

Ya dije que no. Tu estas rezagados yo ahora estoy al mando y quiero hundirme en ella una y otra vez. La deseo mucho.

_"Se supone que debiste marcharte, ya pasó el cuarto menguante "_

Pues ya la encontramos y mientras este cerca de ella y tu no aceptes que seamos uno solo tú y yo no me marcharé. Debes entender que formo parte de ti Edward.

_"No quiero que formes parte de mi "_

Pues que lástima. Mientras te niegues seguiré aquí y ya no solo en cuarto menguante y poco a poco estaré tomando tu cuerpo hasta solo ser yo quien domine. Tú decides.

-. No te soltaré y creo que no te diré nada

Sus hermosos ojos se anegaron de lágrimas. Como me ponía que llorara.

Era tan deliciosa.

Besé sus carnosos labios fieramente

Haciendo que abriera la boca esa tan linda que tenia.

Una boca que sería perfectamente follada...

_"No eso no, "_

Sería divertido y muy placentero no crees?

_'' Con el tiempo, no ahora "_

Vale tu ganas esta vez pero le daré una buena follada a esta niña

-. Por favor suélteme - dijo sobre mis labios.

Pero no pensaba soltarla.

La besé de nuevo y mi lengua entró en su boca tomando lo que quería.

Sentía su negación y su tiritar bajo mi cuerpo y eso me encendía más. Aunque más me gustaría que fuese ella quien me montara y me hiciera una mamada por voluntad propia pero ya basta de sentimentalismo y tomemos lo que por derecho nos pertenece.

Dejé sus labios, cuando percibí su necesidad de aire.

-. Señor Cullen por favor. .

-. EDWARD ME LLAMO EDWARD - no pude evitar gritar. Me molestaba que me llamara así. Como si fuese un desconocido. Un viejo que no merece su hermoso cuerpo ni su cariño.

-. Señor por favor - la beséis salvajemente y me coloqué bien sobre su entrepierna.

-. No, no, no.

Oh si

Empecé a balancearme sobre su aun, no empapada vagina.

La quería ya.

_"Aun no esta lista "_

Entonces la prepararé

Y poco a poco fui besando su cuerpo.

Sus pechos pequeños pero notables fueron devorados por mi boca. Tenía unas ganas de probar la leche materna... y si ya la unía a nosotros?

_"No aun no "_ cuando esté con nosotros por voluntad.

Está bien

Seguí bajando por su cuerpo hasta que llegué a su vagina. En la cual no había rastro de lubricación.

Pasé la lengua por toda su extensión, haciendo que se tensara.

-. No por favor - mi lengua delineo sus labios mayores y después los menores deleitándome con su textura.

Seguí besando y acariciando con mi lengua, su vagina hasta que llegué a ese botón rosado que estaba palpitando luego de la incitación a su intimidad.

Chupe su clítoris, deleitandome con su suavidad y pulsación.

Sus gemidos mezclados con su llanto me excitaban hasta decir ya no más.

Seguí chupando su clítoris mientras una de mis manos, soltaba su muñeca y acariciaba su entrada.

Un dedo se deslizó en su ahora si empapada vagina, sintiendo su deliciosa y agonizante estreches.

-. Eres deliciosa Bella, mi bella.

-. Déjeme por favor.

Cuando sentí que su orgasmo estaba cerca, me detuve

Ella intentó alejarse y lo logró.

Se giró y se colocó en cuatro patas para poder ponerse de pie.

Pero no lo logró puesto que en un movimiento rápido, la aferré a mí desde atrás.

Me desvestí con una sola mano mientras la retenía con la otra mano.

Cuando ya estuve desnudo, me coloqué el maldito condón y dirigí la cabeza de mi hambrienta polla a su entrada.

-. No señor - la tomé por el cabello, y la hice mirarme.

me llames Señor, soy tu pareja Bella. Me llamo Edward.

Y sin más, me hundía en su cálida y estrecha cavidad.

Un grito salió de sus labios.

_"Salte ahora, la estas lastimando "_

No jodas Cullen

-. Apártese de mí por favor.

-. Pero si se siente tan bien.

-. No quiero

-. Te gusta lo sé, mira como gimes y jadeas porque yo estoy dentro de tu coño.

-. No quiero que me haga más daño.

-. Sabes que te gusta no te resistas a mi

Y así salí de su dulce cavidad y volví a entrar en ella, ondulando mis caderas para que me sintiera por completo

Escuché sus gemidos mientras la poseía.

La danza fue erótica, y fue más placentera cuando Di con ese punto.

Sus gemidos y sus súplicas de que la dejara y ya no le hiciera daño.

-. Te gusta verdad - ella empezó a llorar más fuerte.

-. No me haga esto por favor, yo no sé qué pasa, yo no deseo que usted me toque - me enfurecí. Y lo demostré mientras la penetraba una y otra vez duro y rápido.

-. No así no... Me duele por favor pare...

-. Pues acostúmbrate, así va a ser de ahora en adelante.

-. No me haga más daño... - quiso aparatarse así que arremetí mucho más rápido hasta el salvajismo.

Ella no me quería ni me deseaba, pues bien, que se aguantara.

-. Duele por favor no...

-. Oh si, así - mis dedos fueron a su clítoris y masajearon ese botoncito poco a poco.

-. Señor no - halé su cabello para que me mirara.

Hasta que lo hizo y vi en sus labios el rastro de sangre-. No te contengas gime todo lo que quieras, para eso estamos aquí mi amor - bese sus labios, borrando todo rastro de sangre.

-. Te amo tanto - beséis sus labios lentamente mientras seguía entrando y saliendo de su hermoso cuerpo.

El orgasmo llegó y me catapultó a la cima, llevándola a ella junto conmigo.

-. Hermosa.

Nos desplomamos en el suelo, boca abajo.

_**Pov Bella.**_

Pasó otra vez, y no pude hacer nada para evitarlo.

Quería irme con mamá.

Ella me cuidaría.

Y estando con ella no sufrirías de nuevo.

-. Aun no he terminado contigo Bella - quise alejarme de él pero me lo impidió.

-. Que más quiere de mi,? Puede tener a quien quiera porque yo?

-. Tú eres pura, tímida, hermosa y delicada. Mi lado oscuro te reclamo hace cuatro años.

Por Dios, yo tenía nueve años

Y parte oscura?

No quería saber solo quería que ya no me hiciera esto.

Por más que volviera a hablar con ese tono tierno, quería que se alejarse.

-. Esta demente - intenté moverme pero sentí como se endurecía.

-. No Bella, yo quería esperar lo juro pero no pude. Quería esperar a que tú me vieras como hombre a que pudiera cortejarte pero hay una maldición que cae sobre los Cullen.

-. Quiere apartarse ahora? No quiero estar cerca de usted - el salió de mi poco a poco pero volvió a entrar.

-. No puedo, necesito explicarte.

Paso su brazo por debajo de mis pechos, se sentó, conmigo sobre él.

-. Váyase por favor...

-. Bella – bajé la cabeza-. Nena, hay una maldición que recae sobre mi familia. Una mujer hace más de treinta años Bella. Mi padre se tenía que casar con la hermana de mi madre, pero él no la amaba por lo que decidió huir con mi madre y zafarse del compromiso. Venus, así se llamaba mi… tía, ella hizo un pacto con el diablo- y él creía que yo iba a aceptar tremenda injuria?-. Quizás no me creas pero cuando los encontró, ellos estaban así como nosotros estamos ahora y ella borracha como se encontraba, se confundió de maldición condenándonos a todos sus hijos varones descendientes a salirnos de control cada cuarto menguante, siendo dominados por esa parte oscura. Sé que es chistoso, y quizás no me creas y te entiendo, pero te juro que es la verdad. Yo quería esperar a que no fueses tan pequeña pero todo se salió de mis manos pequeña.

-. Y espera que yo le crea esto, por quien me toma? Yo a usted no lo veo como hombre, jamás he pensado en usted…

-. Ese es el problema Bella, tú no piensas en mí, mientras yo, me hundo en este dolor todos los malditos días, cada maldito segundo pienso en ti, en lo perfecto que sería estar juntos, hacer mi vida contigo, ser felices. En como seria que me amaras aunque sea un poquito…

Sentía su llanto en mi espalda.

-. Y por qué no pudo?- no pude evitar la sorna.

-. Mi padre, el es un científico muy reconocido- sí, eso lo sabía el señor Carlisle Cullen-. El creó un medicamento, el cual adormecía mi parte oscura y yo podía razonar todo el día, pero con el temblor, se perdieron y los ingredientes son muy difíciles de conseguir por no decir ilegal y solo. Te juro que yo no quería hacerte daño, y si no me crees vamos a que veas que no miento, puedes hablar con mi padre, preguntarle, lo que quieras te aseguro que no eres la única que ha pasado por esto Bella.

-. De qué habla?

-. Tengo dos hermanos, Jasper y Emmett- asentí-. Ambos están casados pero las cosas no empezaron bien, sus esposas no lo pasaron bien los primeros años.

"Mis padres no creían en la maldición que había hecho Venus, pero empezaron a creerla cuando Jasper, mi hermano mayor, tuvo su despertar sexual. Si bien el ya estaba enamorado de ella, ella no de él. Lo veía como un hermano. Jasper al no tener el medicamento que yo tengo ahora, no pudo contenerse por más de dos años y le hizo mucho daño. No fue hasta que mis padres le explicaron lo sucedido que ella se resigno a tener que estar con él. Son felices me atrevo a decir y van a tener un bebé"

No podía creer lo que escuchaba. Si esto era cierto entonces…

No, yo no podía.

-. Con Emmett fue distinto, digamos que fue afortunado. El se encontró con Rosalie, una noche en un bar, ella si se entregó a el por voluntad propia, pero cuando se enteró de que se había metido con un completo desconocido, se alejó. El se topó con ella tiempo después, todo el tiempo que no estuvo con ella, no pudo estar con nadie más. Cuando la encontró fue en una reunión con los socios, su parte oscura despertó, salvajemente y si acaso esperó a que salieran todos de la sala de juntas en donde la hizo suya de nuevo. Ellos están bien, pero ella no se le ve muy feliz- no podía creer en esto, este hombre me hacía daño.

No podía estar con alguien así.

Ahora más que nunca tenía que huir.

No podía estar con un hombre así. Yo quería enamorarme, tener una vida normal. Vivir cada minuto de acuerdo a mi edad, pero mientras siguiera a su lado no podría.

-. Me suelta?- él se alejó y con cuidado, me puse de pie.

-. Bella… - negué.

-. Quisiera creerle pero no quiero estar cerca de usted. Yo tengo planes…

-. Déjame formar parte de ellos entonces.

-. Yo solo quiero tener una vida normal, cosa que dudo después de esto, pero no lo quiero cerca…

-. Tienes que pensar Bella, vengo en la noche- me dijo cuando ya se hubo puesto sus pantalones-. Te dejé fruta picada, una ensalada y jugo para que comas algo, no quiero que enfermes- y con eso se fue de mi casa.

Me dijo que tenía que pensar, pues bien, tenía que pensar cuando largarme de aquí, porque según sus palabras yo era suya y tenía que estar con el ¡, tal y como lo estaban Rosalie y Alice con sus maridos.

Pues no.

Yo debía irme.

Por más que el dijera, el daño que me hacía era muy grande y no quería seguir así.

Vi el reloj, eran la una de la tarde.

Aun tenía tiempo, para alistarme e irme.

Caminé lo más rápido que pude, al baño y me metí al plato de la ducha.

Pero cuando iba a abrir el grifo, recordé _**"cuando entraste a la ducha, borraste todo rastro de prueba…"**_

No podía lavarme.

Así que tomé sujetador y bragas y me vestí.

Cuando salí del baño, mi mente ya tenía un plan trazado.

Hablaría con mi padrino y le pediría que me dejara quedarme con él un tiempo, total que viva con él, no quiere decir que esté haciendo cosas en contra de la ley, solo serian unos días.

Me puse un suéter y un pantalón de algodón holgado.

Tomé una muda de ropa ligera, y la guardé en mi pequeña bolsa.

Bajé a la cocina, y tomé algo de agua.

Todo estaba listo, debía irme y eso era hoy.

Corrí lo más rápido que pude y llegué al porche.

Entré en mi autocicleta, acomodé mi bolsa y con cuidado me senté.

El dolor y el malestar se fueron, solo necesitaba alejarme.

Salí a la calle y pedalee con todas mis fuerzas en dirección a la casa de mi padre en donde de seguro podía encontrar a mi padrino, ellos siempre se reunían, quizás… estuviera ahí.

Seguí pedaleando, sin importarme los gritos del señor Cullen pidiendo que me quedara.

Cuando llegué a la casa de mi padre, dejé mi autocicleta bajo el cuidado del cochero y fui corriendo para encontrarme con mi padrino.

Cuando lo vi, estaba con mi madrina, su esposa y mi padre junto con esa mujer.

-. Pero mira como vienes niña- me regañó ella.

Simplemente la ignoré.

-. Bella, cariño- Alexa, mi madrina vino a saludarme.

-. Madrina- la abracé.

Ella si me quería al igual que mi padrino.

-. Bella que pasó?- no pude evitar romper en llanto.

-. Vamos a una de las habitaciones, nos pueden ver y esto sería un gran escándalo- dijo esa mujer.

_*********BS*********_

-. Y piensas que te vamos a creer niña?- preguntó Carmen-. Lo mismo dijiste de mi bebé. Y sabemos que no es cierto. Además todos sabemos que eres una mentirosa y en todo caso de que lo que dices que te pasó es cierto, me imagino que tú te lo buscaste- yo sabía que ella no me iba a creer.

Mi madrina, se puso de pie y la abofeteo.

-. Mira maldita zorra, que tú seas una buscona, no quiere decir que todas y mucho menos Bella lo sea. Y no quieras defender a James porque tú sabes que tu hijo si iba a violar a Bella, además de que es un drogadicto. Y la próxima vez que te refieras así a Bella te las veras conmigo- Carmen no podía creer lo que había hecho mi madrina.

-. Como rayos tú te expones a dejar viviendo a tu hija, de vecina con un Cullen, Charlie- el señor Jenks, lo tomó por el cuello de la camisa -. Tú, me vas a firmar esos papeles si no quieres que te forme un escándalo ahora mismo y se enteren todos tus socios. Te aseguro que te meto preso- lo soltó-. Te has dado cuenta de hasta donde ha llegado tu ceguera, mira lo que le hicieron a tu hija Charlie, por Dios es tu hija- miré a mi padre, pero de inmediato bajé la cabeza.

-. Ya no voy a regresar allí madrina?- no quería verlo.

-. No corazón, ya no más.

-. Y la escuela…

-. Ya veremos mi amor, no te preocupes por eso- me abrazó. Ahora iremos a un hospital para que te revisen ok?

-. Aja. El ya no me hará daño?- ella asintió.

-. Estas a salvo corazón.

_*******BS********_

-. Efectivamente señores, tiene marcas de abuso- solo miraba a mi alrededor, rogando a que me ayudaran, a que me alejaran de ese monstruo.

Quizás el no tenía la culpa de lo que le pasaba pero, simplemente no quería estar cerca de él.

-. Acompáñame Ted- le habló mi padrino al doctor.

-. Hija, todo va a estar bien, nos iremos de aquí.

-. Gracias madrina- la abracé con fuerza y me sentí a salvo por fin.

_**Bueno aquí está este capítulo extra largo. Para que me perdonen por la tardanza, si está muy largo me avisan y escribo de 600 palabras jajaja es broma.**_

_**Les pido disculpas, la escuela me tiene amarrada, no tengo tiempo para nada y si pude escribir algo, fue gracias a las notas de mi celular durante el viaje a la escuela.**_

_**Pobre Bella, Pobre Edward.**_

_**Pero la historia a partir de aquí va a dar un gran giro.**_

_**No les digo más.**_

_**Besos.**_


	5. Chapter 5: Reencuentro

_**Hola espero que les guste a mi me encanta esta historia y espero tener noticias suyas.**_

_**Con ustedes…**_

_**Ya saben nada me pertenece solo la trama.**_

_**4**_

_**Pov. Bella.**_

* * *

Estaba esperando a que el terminara de dar su clase de Matemáticas.

Mientras lo esperaba, analizaba el cambio que había dado mi vida.

Me había cambiado de país y continente y ahora vivía en Italia, amaba Italia.

Mi vida había mejorado bastante. Mis estudios siguieron pero mi parte emocional estaba reacia.

Cada noche una nueva pesadilla me asaltaba.

Y ese par de ojos me perseguía.

Pero ya nada podría pasarme. Me había alejado bastante.

Y de eso, ya hace cuatro años.

Cuatro años en los que iba a terapia y estaba en ,a universidad.

Estaba tranquila.

Por ahora.

Pero una parte de mí, me aseguraba que el volvería y me volvería a hacer daño.

Tenía tanto miedo.

Pero me tranquilice. El estaba lejos.

Salí de mis pensamientos al verlo.

Era mi mejor amigo y el hombre al cual amaba con toda mi alma.

Alec Vulturi.

Me sonrió y tendió la mano.

La tome y emprendimos nuestro camino para ir a almorzar.

El era profesor en la universidad en la que yo estudiaba pero él estaba en la facultad de arquitectura y yo la de literatura.

Lo amaba tanto… que dolía.

Y dolía en realidad no poder estar con él.

Tenía miedo de que el regresara o no poder cumplir con el papel de novia.

Por eso me había limitado a solo ser su amiga.

Aunque cuando estaba con él, mis labios picaban por que él los besara. Ansiaba tocar su piel y que él me tocara, lo deseaba.

Pero tenía miedo.

-. Como te fue hoy?- pregunto con esa voz siseada que tanto me gustaba.

-. Bien, discutimos la lógica de unas cuantas obras- el sonrió-. Y a ti?- no me gustaba hablar de mí. Quería saber de él.

-. Muy bien, reprobé a algunos estudiantes- sonrió y me derretí-. Bella… - levanté la mirada, ya que la había bajado escondiendo mi rubor y cuando me di cuenta, sus labios estaban sobre los míos.

Correspondí a su beso de inmediato.

Por Dios cuanto lo amaba.

-. Dime que me amas tanto como yo a ti… por favor Bella…- suplicó sobre mis labios.

Esto pasaba de vez en cuando.

-. Alec yo…- me besó. Con ese beso, me di cuenta de que lo necesitaba no quería estar lejos de él. Que debía enfrentar mis miedos.

Que no podía temer toda mi vida y que debía intentar ser feliz.

Y quería a Alec junto a mí.

-. Te amo- le dije. El me abrazó y me besó con una intensidad que me dejó ida.

Conocía a Alec desde hace tres años y llevamos este sentimiento arraigado en el corazón desde hace dos años y medio.

Pero por mis miedos no llegamos a más.

Alec, era mi cuida sueños.

Cada vez que tenía una pesadilla era a él a quien llamaba.

Era él quien me consolaba.

Junto a quien me acurrucaba cada vez que tenía una pesadilla.

-. Te amo tanto- susurró a mi oído.

-. Y yo a ti- el besó mi coronilla y me abrazó.

*******BELLA*******

_Se metió por la ventana de mi habitación y se acercó a mi cama, en donde estaba hecha un ovillo._

_-. Por valor no…_

_-. Oh si…- me tomó por las piernas y me enderezó. Por ahí mismo me arrancó los pantalones-. No sabes cuánto te he extrañado- dijo posicionándose en medio de mis piernas._

_-. No por favor no…- rogaba._

_Pero el no me hizo caso y sin hacer lo que hacía antes, entró en mi cuerpo, marcándome otra vez._

-. NO!- grité jadeando.

No podía estarme pasando todo el tiempo. Tenía pesadillas muy seguidas.

Siempre era el volviendo a abusar de mi.

Estiré la mano para alcanzar el teléfono pero me arrepentí.

No quería agobiarlo.

Era mejor tratar de afrontar mis miedos.

Tenía que ser fuerte, como antes.

*********BELLA**********

Llegué a la universidad y el ya me esperaba.

Cuando me vio, entrecerró los ojos.

-. Debiste llamarme- dijo abrazándome.

-. No quería molestarte- chasqueo la lengua-. No te enojes conmigo por favor.

-. Está bien- me besó -. Vamos no quiero que llegues tarde.

-. Te amo.

-. Y yo a ti.

Pov. Edward.

Cuatro años.

Cuatro asquerosos años, sin ella.

Pero me las iba a pagar y muy caro.

Cuando la encontrara, me iba a pagar todo su desprecio.

Su abandono.

Eso lo juraba como que me llamo Edward Anthony Cullen.

_Bella, mi dulce Bella. Lo que te espera…_

*******EDWARD********

Estaba en Italia, había ido a revisar una de mis empresas.

Mientras caminaba por las calles, un olor a fresas me envolvió.

_Bella…_

Efectivamente era ella.

Cuando giré, ella estaba mirando una tienda y negaba con la cabeza.

La vi bien, estaba más alta, su cabello estaba más largo y tenía mucho más cuerpo.

_Deliciosa…_

De inmediato sentí como me quemaba por dentro, mi piel ardía.

La deseaba mucho.

No me di cuenta de cómo, pero ya estaba caminando hasta ella.

Sentía que me iba a morir si no la poseía.

_Ay Bells, por fin vas a pagar lo que me hiciste…_

Pov. Bella.

La tienda de lencería que estaba observando, estaba llena de ropa hermosa.

Quería comprar algo, pero no me atrevía.

Negué.

Además aun tenía tiempo.

Bajé la mirada avergonzada. Alec y yo apenas teníamos una relación.

Respiré profundamente y levanté la mirada.

Lo que vi, me desmoronó por completo.

Era el…

* * *

_**Bueno aquí está el capitulo. Espero que les guste.**_

_**Nos leemos pronto.**_

_**Es decir el otro fin…**_


	6. Chapter 6: De Vuelta

_**Hola espero que me perdonen por esta demora.**_

_**Yo no abandonare esta Historia aunque me da cosa seguir siendo tan cruel pero ustedes quieren capítulos y yo quiero escribir así que aquí va.**_

_**Ya saben solo me pertenece la trama.**_

_**Esto se pone bueno **_

_**Ahora lean.**_

**Pov. Bella.**

Era ese monstruo, el Sr. Cullen.

Me tomo por la cintura pero yo con mi tacón le pisé el pie y me aleje.

Empecé a correr.

El me seguía.

Esto no podía estarme pasando, sentí que tomaba mi bufanda pero me solté.

Debía llegar con Alec

Cuando solo me separaba una calle, corrí hasta él y me escondí en sus brazos.

-. Alec...

-. Ya calma... - beso mí cabeza, pero yo quería que me besara en los labios.

Lo besé y el a mí.

Todo se me olvidó, y me sentí segura.

-. Qué pasó?

Dijo el mirando sobre mi cabeza.

Sentía esa mirada lasciva sobre mí.

Y recordé sus abusos.

Por su culpa ya no podía ser quien quería.

Las fracturas a mis muñecas me impidieron hacer muchas cosas.

-. Bella, porque te perseguía un Cullen? - el los conocía.

-. Llévame a casa por favor - me abrazó y me llevó a casa.

Cuando llegamos, nos sentamos.

-. Alec... qué pasa con los Cullen.

-. Ellos son una familia bastante peculiar. El Doctor Cullen, fue maldecido por una mujer que era hermana de su esposa. Esme se iba a casar con mi padre pero ellos hablaron y quedaron como amigos. Ella escapó con Carlisle y mi padre con mi madre. Venus no se quedó tranquila y los persiguió y los maldijo. Ahora ellos se vuelven locos en cuarto menguante y no paran hasta encontrar a su compañera. Por lo menos Alice y Jasper están por decirlo bien. Ella tiene un hijo con él. Rosalie no es feliz eso se le nota esta por decirlo de alguna forma resignada. Todos ellos viven en la mansión Cullen, así se les puede controlar. Pero Edward no. El es distinto. Es amargado, pero según se sabe su bestia era tan agresiva que su padre lo durmió por un año. Ahora está muy lleno de odio y no se lleva con su padre.

-. Ok - entonces era cierto -. Como lo sabes?

-. Mi padre y Carlisle son compañeros y mi padre lo ayuda con eso de la maldición.

-. Bien - el me abrazó y me beso.

Sus labios calmaban el mar de preguntas que tenía.

Me sentía protegida y segura.

Alec era un hombre muy guapo al que amaba con toda mi alma.

Nos quedamos a cenar y luego el me dijo que se iba.

Lo acompañe hasta la puerta y cuando se fue, llame al señor Jenks.

-. No puedes seguir allí ve a un Hotel, espera ya te hago la reservación.

Ese hotel está al otro lado de la ciudad. Así que no te toparas con Cullen por ahora. Eso sí, tienes que irte a otro lugar quizás hasta cambiar de país.

-. Y Alec?

-. No le has dicho?

-. No...

-. Habla con él y explícale la situación. Ahora ve al hotel Moon

-. Gracias.

Tomé mis cosas, y fui a pedir un taxi.

Cuando llegó, lo tomé y fuimos al Hotel.

Llegue y me dijeron cual era mi habitación.

Cuando llegué, llame a Alec

-. Qué pasa? Algo no me estás diciendo. Dime que pasa Bella. Amor yo...

-. Por favor ven ...

-. Claro - colgó y espere a que llegara.

Me Di un baño y cuando salía con el albornoz blanco, tocaron a la puerta.

Había pedido unos calmantes.

Vi por la mirilla y estaba un empleado del hotel.

Abrí y cuando el levantó la cabeza supe que era ese hombre.

Trate de cerrar pero no podía él se acercó a mi luego de quitarse el gorro y el bigote.

Trate de llegar hasta el teléfono.

Pero el me lo impidió tomándome por debajo de los pechos.

Cerró la puerta luego de hablar con alguien y puso seguro.

Traté de soltarme pero él me tenía bien sujeta.

-. Cuanto tiempo Bella... - mordió mi cuello con brusquedad.

-. Ayuda!

-. Te metiste con un Vulturi.

-. Alec es el hombre a quien amo - me tomó por el pelote lo haló violentamente.

-. Pues ve olvidándote de él, eres mía. Pero al parecer se te olvidó.

-. No quiero estar con usted.

-. Pero yo si contigo.

Me giro y me pegó a su cuerpo.

Intentaba alejarlo pero no lo conseguía.

-. Señor Cullen por... - no pude terminar porque me había abofeteado.

El golpe fue tan fuerte que me caí al suelo.

El levantó mi albornoz y empezó a tocarme.

-. Edward! Me llamo Edward!

-. No me toque - rogué tratando de alejarlo, pero él me inmovilizo y me colocó boca abajó.

Abrió mis piernas bruscamente.

-. Te voy a recordar que eres mía y no lo olvidaras jamás.

Escuché como rasgaba un envoltorio y luego sin previo aviso lo sentí desgarrarme por dentro.

-. Ayuda! Duele por favor Ayúdenme!

-. Siii - me embestía violentamente y yo trataba de soltarme.

-. Ayúdenme por favor! Señor Cullen déjeme - me haló el cabello y metió la mano en el albornoz tocando mis pechos cruelmente.

-. Noooo - movía mi cabeza y creo que en una lo golpee.

El me embistió con más fuerza.

Sentía un malestar en el pecho, se me dificultaba respirar y antes de que la nube negra me arrastrara :

-. Bella, mi dulce Bella por fin juntos - y luego lo sentí correrse pero esta vez fue algo distinto, lo sentí dentro de mi...

**Pov Alec**

Llegue al piso del hotel en donde se hospedaba mi nena, cuando di con la puerta, vi a dos hombres trajeados de negro y luego escuché a mi Isa gritar.

Intenté pasarlos pero sin previo aviso me golpearon de la impresión no vi los demás golpes y cuando golpee a uno, el otro me golpeó.

Escuchaba sus gritos, su llanto y me sentía morir.

**Pov. Edward /Anthony.**

Se había quedado dormida...

Pero no importa igual ya la tenía.

Tanto tiempo sin ella y sentía que me quemaba, me ardía la piel de solo pensar en ese hermoso cuerpo bajo el mío.

Poseerla

Me quité el condón y lo tire a la basura.

Me desvestí y luego a ella le quite. Albornoz.

La tomé en brazos y la lleve al bañó.

Cuando la bañe, la metí a la cama.

Me cubrí con la toalla, y fui a hablar con mis hombres.

Cuando salí, estaba ese bastardo que se atrevió a besarla y ser alguien en su vida.

A usurpar mi lugar.

-. Eres un bastardo Cullen - me escupió.

Me quité sus fluidos y hablé lo más sardónicamente posible.

-. Te metiste con mi mujer.

-. Isa no te conoce.

-. Ella no te ha dicho quien soy yo en su vida verdad?

El se quedo en silencio.

-. Bella y yo tenemos una historia.

-. Ella tiene prácticamente 18 que historia pueden tener.

-. La suficiente - el frunció el ceño.

-. Maldito pederasta - lo golpee.

El no sabía lo difícil que fue para mí. El no sabía nada.

-. Pero en fin ella es mi mujer y se queda conmigo.

-. La violaste... eres un poco hombre, ni siquiera puedes tenerla por su propia voluntad - se burló y de la rabia al recordar ese beso y quizás otras cosas que pudo haberle hecho me tenían enfermo.

Lo golpee directo en la nariz.

-. Golpéame todo lo que quieras imbécil. Puedes hacerlo pero ella jamás me olvidara, ella me ama. Tú solo tienes su cuerpo y de forma muy baja cabe destacar lo profanas pero yo tengo su alma y tú prácticamente nada -la rabia me cegó y con un solo golpe, lo deje inconsciente.

-. Llévenselo a Carlisle y le explican que pasó el sabrá que hacer. Luego quiero las cintas de seguridad de los pasillos.

Entre de nuevo en la habitación, y fui al baño.

Cuando salí ella estaba ahí.

Me senté y la vi.

Hasta aquí percibía el nauseabundo olor del Vulturi.

Lo tenía impregnado en la piel.

Pero iba a cambiarlo.

Me acerqué, y giré su cuerpo.

Cuando la vi, me di cuenta de que esta vez había ido muy lejos.

_Ella es nuestra, huyó de nosotros, ese es su castigo._

Ella tenía miedo, Carlisle…

_Ni lo menciones! El nos alejó de ella. Acaso no recuerdas cómo?_

Claro que sí.

_Te indujo a un coma por un maldito año, para que su olor se perdiera y ella pudiera alejarse._

Era lo mejor.

_Edward recuerda que ahora somos uno solo ya no volveremos a estar en desacuerdo. A partir de hoy eres Edward Anthony Cullen un solo hombre, una sola razón. No dos._

_**Muchas Gracias en horas les estaré subiendo otro capítulo espero lo disfruten.**_

_**Besos.**_


	7. Chapter 7: Luz o Tinieblas

Hola chicos como están.

Lamento la tardanza y espero que les guste el capítulo.

Ya saben nada me pertenece, solo la trama.

Pov. Bella.

Abrí los ojos y al sentir el dolor en mi cuerpo, supe que no todo había sido un sueño.

Como también la falla cardíaca que sufrí mientras él me violaba.

Era la segunda vez que me pasaba.

La primera fue luego de una pesadilla con el señor Cullen.

Me aleje lentamente de él y baje de la cama y entonces lo vi.

Estaba dormido el muy asqueroso.

Cuanto lo odiaba.

Me coloqué lo primero que vi y trate de abrir la puerta.

Cuando salí de la habitación, empecé a llorar y correr.

No podía ser, otra vez no.

-. Bella! - seguí corriendo con todas mis fuerzas.

Sentía sus pasos siguiéndome.

Logré llegar al ascensor y espere rogando a que se abrieran las malditas puertas.

Las puertas se abrieron cuando el doblo por el pasillo.

-. Ciérrate - rogué.

-. Por favor...

Pov. Narrador.

Carlisle y Aro, conversaban amablemente mientras tomaban algo de café en su laboratorio, cuando llegaron los guardaespaldas de Edward, con un cuerpo a cuestas.

-. Señor Cullen, su hijo dice que usted se encargará - dijo colocando el cuerpo inconsciente de Alec en un camilla.

-. Alec ... - susurro Aro angustiado al ver a su hijo en ese estado -. Pero que te hicieron

-. Qué pasó? Por qué Edward hizo esto? - Carlisle estaba Furioso, mientras veía como Aro acomodaba a su hijo.

-. El joven se metió con la mujer de su hijo Señor - Carlisle se llevó las manos al rostro.

-. La encontró ... - fue lo único que pudo decir.

-. Alec - Aro estaba desesperado.

-. Donde esta Edward?- exigió saber Carlisle.

-. En el Hotel Moon.

-. Aro.. - trató de hablar Carlisle.

-. Es mi hijo Carlisle, no voy a apoyarte en esto.

Pov. Bella.

Salí a la calle, luego de que el ascensor llegara a la planta baja.

Mientras corría, un cuerpo me apreso.

-. No, suélteme! - empecé a patalear y a gritar.

-. Shh, calma, soy yo tu padrino - deje de luchar y me deje guiar.

Me ayudaron a entrar a un auto y me abrazaron.

Era mi madrina.

-. Todo está bien Bella - negué, nada estaba bien.

Pov. Edward. Anthony.

Se había escapado de nuevo.

Mi mujer me había dejado.

Pero lo pagaría y caro cuando la volviese a tener.

Eso lo juraba.

"Le hicimos mucho daño "

Ella se lo buscó.

Pov. Narrador.

Bella cambio de país nuevamente, se marchó a Londres, Inglaterra.

Y mientras estaba encerrada en su ático cerca de Picadilly, pensaba en el gran amor que no pudo ser.

En Alec.

Ese hombre tan maravilloso al que amaba.

Al que ya no podría ver y de quien ya no se sentía digna.

De su piso, no salía.

No le importaba nada, razón por la cual, ya no salía de allí.

Nada importaba.

Quería morirse.

Lo había perdido todo, o eso creía.

Hasta que algo que estaba ausente los meses anteriores sin que ella le prestara atención, esta vez sí lo logró.

Estaba retrasada.

Y ese retraso era de tres meses ...

-. No...

Corrió a arreglarse, y fue a la clínica más cercana.

Me hicieron los análisis pertinentes, y espere el resultado...

Abrí el sobre, y confirmé mis sospechas.

Estaba embarazada del Señor Cullen.

Salió de la clínica, echa un manojo de lágrimas.

Todos sus sueños se habían acabado, y lo peor es que ahora iba a tener un hijo de ese malnacido.

El hombre al que más odiaba en el mundo.

No podía creer su suerte.

Que karma estaba pagando.

Quizás algo hizo en su vida pasada? No lo sabía, pero lo que si sabía es que iba a tenerlo y lo cuidaría, ese hijo era solo suyo, de nadie más.

No podía negarle a su bebé lo que le negaron a ella.

Le daría el amor que nunca pudo tener por parte de su padre.

Sería un bebé feliz.

No sería como el monstruo de su padre.

Sería un niño de bien.

Llamó a su padrino, y se reunieron en el café que estaba cerca de su piso.

-. Que pasa Isabella? - su madrina estaba acariciando su cabello.

-. Yo... yo... estoy embarazada - su madrina la miro con los ojos anegados de lágrimas.

-. Es de el cierto? - preguntó su padrino.

-. Si... - bajo la cabeza.

-. Bella... siempre puedes...

-. No. Ese bebé es solo mío - se abrazó a sí misma.

A partir de ese día, se cuidó más a sí misma.

Comía a las horas, compraba cosas para el bebé por Internet, para no tener que salir.

Y así cumplió los cuatro meses.

Estaba esperando a que la atendieran en la clínica y mientras esperaba su turno, miro el anillo que le había regalado Alec.

El también tenía uno.

El de ella tenía en el cuarzo ADN de Alec. Y en el ónix de Alec, tenía ADN de ella.

Lo hicieron con sangre de cada uno.

Fue una idea de ella y así tenían parte de ese ser al que adoraban

La llamaron para atenderla, y entró en la consulta.

Ahí le dijeron que debía cuidarse mucho por su problema cardíaco, su bebé estaba muy bien y tenía cuatro meses de gestación.

-. Quieres saber qué es?

-. No...Quiero que sea sorpresa.

Y en realidad, no quería saber si era niño o niña no estaba preparada para saberlo.

Salió de la consulta feliz.

Por fin algo de luz al final del túnel.

Pov. Edward.

-. Esta ahí señor - asentí y bajé del coche.

Entre a la clínica, justo cuando ella se disponía a salir.

-. Ahora si no te me escapas Bella... - dije y ella del susto, salto y empezó a retroceder.

Pero la tome de la cintura y la pegue a mí.

Palpe su vientre, y sentí una ligera protuberancia.

-. Estas embarazada - ella intentó liberarse aun asi la metí al coche.

Apreté su vientre y ella se quejó.

Lleve mi nariz a su cuello e inhale.

Apreté con más fuerza.

Maldita fuera.

Con razón estaba viendo esa tienda de lencería, y las palabras del Vulturi.

Su olor...

Ese hijo era del maldito Vulturi.

Bueno espero que les guste, esto apenas comienza.

Besos y espero poder actualizar pronto.

Ciao

Disculpen las faltas, estoy desde un cyber.


End file.
